


The Queen Who Remains

by aestate_aertenae



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lots of it, Past Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestate_aertenae/pseuds/aestate_aertenae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Guinevere sits alone at her throne and reflects on what she's lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen Who Remains

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be taking place in 5x13 during Gwen's last scene.

The young queen sits,

so very alone,

with no one anymore.

When she looks into the crowd,

she sees what she's lost,

instead of what she's gained.

For her losses

Outnumber what she's gained.

She sits all alone,

looking fragile,

dwarfed by her throne,

the seat beside her,

so very empty.

As she looks into the crowd,

she sees her family.

Her father being condemned

her brother being given his cloak.

Most of all,

as she tries her hardest to ignore her loneliness,

she sees him being crowned.

She sees the empty spaces in the crowd.

Her best friend of years who was always smiling,

the flirt who happened to be the so very loyal and brave,

the young eager boy who was always trying to impress,

the man she once loved who died to protect her husband.

the best friend she had who never truly cared about status,

despite being so much higher than her.

Now all she has to show for the last years of her life are

corpses; cold, empty rooms; grief on the faces of the ones left behind.

She can’t even have a remnant of those she lost.

No swords, no books, no neckerchief, no last words.

The young queen shall sit alone, indeed.


End file.
